In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a specialty wrench useful for adjusting the caster and camber setting cam located and incorporated in the suspension system of various vehicles wherein access to the fastener which holds the cam in position is severely restricted.
The suspension system of many vehicles typically includes, particularly in association with the front wheel steering system, means for adjusting the caster and camber of the wheels. Adjustment is often effected by providing a cam adjustment for the control arm of the steering system. Adjustment of the cam relative to the control arm to correct the alignment angles of the vehicle wheels may thus be effected and such an undertaking is typically accomplished by releasing a bolt or other type of fastener which holds the cam in position so that the cam may be rotated. Then upon rotation of the cam to the appropriate camber and/or caster position, the fastener, such as the bolt and nut holding the cam in place, may be tightened. Various vehicles have such an arrangement. However, the access to the fastener for the adjustment cam is often located in an almost inaccessible position. Vehicles which exhibit such limited or restricted access include Ford Explorer vehicles, Ford F150 Pick Up vehicles and Ford Ranger vehicles.
Heretofore, a product has been available for adjustment to such a cam. More particularly, OTC offers a product, No. 7829 identified as a Ford Caster/Camber Adjusting Wrench. The wrench generally includes a socket at one end oriented in a first direction connected to a second socket at the opposite end oriented in a direction generally parallel to the first socket. In order to utilize such a device, a ratchet wrench is required to drive and move the wrench about the axis of the sockets in order to loosen or tighten the fastener associated with the cam of the steering and alignment system. The use of an extra tool in such an operation is a disadvantage. Moreover, the tool has the further disadvantage that it is difficult to position properly in order to effect its operation.
Thus, there has developed a need for an improved specialty wrench useful in the repair and adjustment of motor vehicle suspension and steering systems.